An apparatus named “Mandometer®” has been developed at the Section of Applied Neuroendocrinology and Mandometer® Clinic, Karolinska Institutet, Stockholm, Sweden. It consists of a scale that is connected to a computer. A plate is placed on the scale, the patient puts a measured portion of food determined by a therapist on the plate and the computer records and stores the weight loss from the plate while the patient eats.
The apparatus Mandometer® is patented in several countries for instance in the U.S. under the U.S. Pat. No. 5,817,006 to Bergh et al.